


6x09 Episode tag

by allofspace



Series: Season Six Fix(es) [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: Jessica is waiting for Mike when he finally gets out of prison, and there is a different surprise waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've skipped a couple of episodes but i had to fix this one. i will be filling some earlier ones in still too!

Mike walked out into the sun, chest tightening with worry that this might be all some dream that he was going to wake up from. He took a deep breath but his heart sank as he saw Jessica standing at the end of the small path. 

“Jessica,” Mike said, trying to contain the mixture of emotions he was feeling. 

“You sound disappointed,” she replied playfully. A knowing smile crept onto her face. 

“No. No it’s just – is everything okay?” Mike asked. Something must be wrong if Harvey wasn’t there. A dozen terrible scenarios started to play out in his mind, he tried to keep them at bay. 

“No, no. Just a change of plans,” Jessica said. 

Mike didn’t like this at all. Jessica seemed calm and collected, but she always hid her emotions well. If Harvey was in trouble and she didn’t want Mike to know about it, Mike wouldn’t expect her to seem any other way. 

She led Mike to the black sedan and opened the back door for him. And then opened the front passenger door for herself. Mike furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He’s definitely never seen Jessica ride up front with the driver. The whole thing created knots in his stomach until Mike finally bent down to get into the car. 

Harvey. Sitting with champagne. Mike’s chest tightened again at the sight of Harvey but the knots in his stomach eased. He looked back up at Jessica and smiled, a thank you without words. She got into the front and he slid into the back. Harvey opened his mouth to say something, probably something horribly snarky to rub in how worked up he could make Mike. Mike stopped him before any sounds could escape, except for the surprised gasp when Mike pressed a kiss to Harvey’s lips. It was too much pressure and in no way perfect, except it was still great because it was Harvey and it was Mike and they were free to do whatever they wanted. 

Mike pulled away slightly. “I hate you, you know that right?”

Harvey laughed his high-pitched giggle of surprise. “You love me,” Harvey said. 

“I do,” Mike replied. It was low and soft, an admission of sorts. 

They kissed again, softly, and Mike tried not to think about what happened after this car ride. He wanted to be in this moment forever.


End file.
